Kaede's School For The Gifted
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku rescue Kagome and her brother and bring them back to Kaede's School For The Gifted. Why does Naraku want Kagome? and will Inuyasha be able to protect her?


Hey guys here's the new story…I was just reading through my old version and I kind of thought it was all over the place and while I liked the concept I wanted to change it…so here we go.

* * *

Inuyasha scowled as he stalked of the school grounds closely followed by his two friends, Sango and Miroku. Kaede's school was a safe haven for people with extraordinary talent but had no control. Demons, priestesses, monks, and many more were accepted into the boarding school.

But unlike most of the students who were sent there against their will Kaede's school was also a permanent home to those who were saved by Kaede. Inuyasha, along with his brother Sesshomaru, had run to the school after both his parents were brutally murdered. It was their father's last words to them, to run to Kaede. Shortly after they were taken in Inuyasha ran into Miroku, a young monk who had inherited a curse from his father. Inuyasha brought Miroku back to the boarding school to live with them. Sango, the third in the trio, had already known about Kaede and her school. Shortly after her and her family were attacked Sango arrived at Kaede's.

The three of them became close friends who shared more than one common enemy. Their main nemesis was a man name Naraku. No one really knew about this mans past other than he did nothing but thirst for ultimate power and would stop at nothing to gain it. He had been responsible for the deaths of all three's family's as well as the curse that had been passed down the Miroku.

Inuyasha was a half demon who showed extraordinary strength, but he as a little hot headed. Inuyasha had excellent control over his powers but was sometimes overcome by his demon blood. This caused him to temporarily become a demon until he was knocked unconscious.

Miroku was a fairly strong monk who had been taught and had a great deal of knowledge bout various demons and spiritual workings. Although he should have been very reserved Miroku showed a great deal of…appreciation for the female sex. More specifically for a young woman named Sango.

Sango came from a family of Demon Hunter's who were still in business. Although their ways had changed, they no longer hunted all demons, only those who were disrupting the peace or causing harm to others.

The three had all vowed that they would be the ones to destroy Naraku when the chance came. Inuyasha let out a soft growl. He would have had that chance! Supposedly tonight Naraku would show his face. Kaede had warned them that we was chasing after a young girl and her brother and had asked the trio to interfere and bring the boy and girl to the school.

Snarling Inuyasha stopped and waited for his friends to catch up.

"Inuyasha maybe attacking him right now isn't the best thing. I mean we're strong but I do not believe we are powerful enough to defeat Naraku." Miroku said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Shrugging it of Inuyasha frowned. "I don't care whether we're ready! I want him dead, but I guess this will have to do for now. Better to piss him off by interrupting his homicidal attack then to just leave him alone."

Sango merely shook her head. "Any sign of him yet?"

Inuyasha was about to shake his head no when a scream pierced the night air. The pure terror in the scream sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine.

"That must be the boy!" Sango shouted as she ran towards the noise closely followed by her friends. The only member left of her family was her younger brother Kohaku, and since then Sango had developed a strong need to protect those younger than her.

Within moments they arrived and froze at what lay in a field before them. Naraku stood tall and being held in his arms was a young woman who struggled to escape and off to the side stood a young boy who seemed to be frozen in place.

Snapping out of his reverie the young boy ran towards Naraku. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha made his move the moment the young boy ran towards the woman. Scooping him up Inuyasha moved just in time as a tentacle stabbed where Souta had been standing.

Hearing a muffled scream, Inuyasha turned to see Naraku backing away as one of his minions attacked Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stood torn between abandoning the young boy and going after the raven haired woman.

Before Inuyasha could make up his mind the boy broke from his grasp and ran towards the girl.

"Kagome! Use your powers! Please, it's the only way!" Souta had shouted.

The woman named Kagome looked at Souta with fear in her eyes before nodding her head. Taking a deep breath Kagome allowed herself to be taken over by her powers.

Everyone stopped and watched in amazement as Kagome's eyes become completely white and what looked to be blue electricity surrounded her. The wind picked up and Inuyasha watched as Naraku released the girl cursing.

Instead of falling to the ground the girl seemed to hover a few inches off the ground as the wind began to swirl around her and the blue electricity seemed to crackle around her hands.

Inuyasha watched fascinated as she raised her arms towards Naraku and flicked her hands. As if struck by an invisible force Inuyasha watched as Naraku was blown back. Shortly following was a stream of blue light.

Inuyasha found a frown overcoming his face as Naraku disappeared. 'Damn it another puppet!'

Naraku's departure allowed his minion the time it needed to slip into the shadows and retreat.

Miroku looked on fascinated at the beautiful young woman who had yet to recall her powers. "Um, Inuyasha? What do we do now? I'm pretty sure that's she's using spiritual powers."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and shrugged. Inuyasha turned the boy who had been staring at him. "Hey brat! How the hell do we get the wench to stop?"

Snapped out of his reverie Souta glared at the half demon. "My names Souta and that wench is my sister you jerk! And her name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Sensing Inuyasha's anger at the boy Sango stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry about my friend…Souta. How do we get Kagome to stop? We just want to help her."

Souta looked over the group with a look of distrust in his eyes before walking towards his sister. "We don't need your help." He muttered.

Souta reached forward for his sister's hand paying no heed to energy the swirled around her. "Sister? Its okay now, he's gone."

Almost immediately Kagome fell to the ground. Gasping for air Kagome brought a hand her pounding head. Letting out a groan Kagome allowed her brother to lower her to the ground to lay down.

"Are you okay Souta?" Her voice rang across the field. Soothing and smooth the voice immediately caused Inuyasha's guard to lower as he relaxed his tense shoulders.

Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome and kneeled beside Souta. His golden eyes met a pair of stunning blue eyes and Inuyasha felt like someone had just stolen his breath.

"Thank you." Kagome said breaking through Inuyasha's haze.

Inuyasha nodded his head unable to find the words to respond. Miroku smirked sensing his friends peril and took over.

"My name is Miroku. This is Inuyasha and Sango. We all attend a boarding school nearby, your welcome to stay with us while you recover from this battle."

"Boarding school?" Kagome asked sitting up. "Does a woman named Kaede run your school?"

Confusion filled Miroku's eyes as he watched Souta's eyes brighten with excitement.

"Is this is Kagome? Is this what you saw in your visions?" Souta asked overcome with pure relief.

Nodding her head Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Can I please meet with Kaede? I have been trying to contact her for days now."

Frowning in confusion Inuyasha opened his mouth but was interrupted by Sango. "So you sent Kaede those visions? Of you and your brother? It is not within Kaede's abilities to have visions."

Nodding Kagome tried to stand up only to find her legs unable to support. Instead of falling though Kagome found herself swept up into the arms of Inuyasha.

"Keh. To weak to walk eh? Let's just get out of here. This place reeks of Naraku."

Kagome allowed Inuyasha to carry her back to the boarding school.

* * *

And there it is! I know it's not long but I'm not a big fan of super long chapters. Hope this ones to your liking!


End file.
